Ist es wirklich nur Freundschaft?
by JapanFan20 -Harumi20
Summary: Ein harmlos gemeinter Scherz stellt die Beziehung zwischen John Sheppard und Rodney McKay auf eine harte Probe … Werden sie sich zusammenraufen können? McShep! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Ist es wirklich nur Freundschaft?

Autor: Harumi20

Rating: P12

Pairing: McKay/Sheppard

Genre: Slash, Romance

Staffel: keine

Spoiler: eigentlich keine

Anmerkung: Hier eine kleine Spontan-FF von mir, deren Idee mich eine ganze Weile nicht losgelassen hat, obwohl ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt an einer anderen SGA-FF gearbeitet habe. Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta Zeson, die mir einige Sätze entwirrt und verbessert, somit alles lesbar gemacht und mir bei der Titelfindung und mit dem Vorschlag für eine Zusammenfassung des Inhalts geholfen hat. DANKE!!!

Inhalt: Ein harmlos gemeinter Scherz stellt die Beziehung zwischen John Sheppard und Rodney McKay auf eine harte Probe … Werden sie sich zusammenraufen können?

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

* * *

Ist es wirklich nur Freundschaft?

* * *

John war gerade auf dem Weg zur Kantine, um sich ein Frühstück zu genehmigen. Seit zwei Tagen war er für all das hier verantwortlich. Verantwortlich für die Stadt, die Menschen, die sich hier aufhielten und für die Entscheidungen, die getroffen wurden. Seit Elizabeth mit Teyla zu diplomatischen Verhandlungen zu diesem Planeten aufgebrochen war. Er fand die Aufgaben eines Diplomaten schon immer sehr ermüdend und war deshalb froh gewesen, dass er die Verhandlungen nicht führen musste. Aber seine jetzige Aufgabe war auch nicht besser. Wie machte Elizabeth das nur? Dieser Job war keineswegs spannend für jemanden wie ihn, der lieber durch das Tor ging, sich auf anderen Planeten "austobte" und mit einer bestimmten Regelmäßigkeit gegen Wraith kämpfte. Und dann noch diese ganzen Berichte, Anfragen und Anträge. Das war wirklich lästig. Elizabeth machte dies scheinbar mit links, da er noch nie gehört hatte, wie sie sich beschwerte. Man musste wohl für diese Art von Job geboren sein und sie war es anscheinend. Aber da musste John durch, schließlich war er der ranghöchste Offizier und Elizabeth vertraute ihm. Schon morgen würde das Ganze zu Ende sein, da die Verhandlungen dann zu einem Abschluss gekommen sein dürften. Gott sei Dank! Dann konnte John endlich wieder seiner eigentlichen Berufung folgen.

Mit einem vollen Tablett setzte er sich an einen der freien Tische. Die Auswahl war groß, denn um diese Uhrzeit war noch nicht viel los. John packte gerade eins dieser Sandwiches aus seiner Folie aus, als Rodney die Kantine betrat und zu allererst den Kaffeeautomaten ansteuerte. Zusätzlich schnappte sich der Wissenschaftler noch etwas zu Essen und verschwand schließlich wieder, ohne sich umzusehen.

John hatte seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl, dass Rodney sich immer mehr einigelte, noch öfter rumgrübelte, als er es sonst schon tat, und sich mit noch mehr Arbeit herumplagte, als gut für ihn sein konnte. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen. John brauchte einen Wissenschaftler im Team, der nicht in der Zwischenzeit zu einem überarbeiteten, stressgeplagten und übellaunigen Arbeitstier mutiert war. Und Rodney war auf dem besten Wege dahin sein bisheriges Auftreten zu überbieten. John wusste den Grund zwar nicht, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass Rodney dringend etwas Abwechslung gebrauchen könnte. Und da hatte er auch schon eine Idee. Vielleicht könnte Rodney ja etwas Spaß vertragen und sein Einfall wäre da sicher hilfreich. So dachte er zumindest. Nun brauchte er nur noch etwas Hilfe, um alles vorzubereiten. Und wer könnte da hilfreicher sein, als Ronon und Lorne. Sie waren doch eigentlich immer für einen Spaß zu haben. Und wenn sie erst einmal wussten, dass es Rodney war, dem sie einen klitzekleinen Streich spielen würden, wären die beiden Männer sicherlich dabei. So schnappte er sich sein angebissenes Sandwich und machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden, um sie in seinen Plan einzuweihen. Das würde sicher ein Heidenspaß werden. Manchmal war John wirklich kindisch und der Schalk saß ihm buchstäblich im Nacken.

***

Als Rodney die Kantine betrat, um sich etwas zu Essen und einen frischen Kaffee zu holen, war ihm der Colonel sofort ins Auge gefallen. Er hatte sich zwar hier an einen der Tische setzen wollen, aber die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes machte ihn nervös, sodass er seinen Plan hier zu bleiben über Bord warf und zurück in sein Labor verschwand. An den Platz zurückkehrte, an dem er sich sicher fühlte. Hier konnte er sich mit Arbeit ablenken, wenn seine Gedanken wieder Flügel bekamen und an Orte flogen, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten. Orte, die weit entfernt in seinen Träumen lagen. Orte, an denen er sich alles vorstellen konnte, ohne dafür verurteilt zu werden. Orte, an denen er mit IHM zusammen sein konnte. Rodney konnte nicht sagen, wann und wie es angefangen hatte. Wann dieses Kribbeln das erste Mal auftrat. Wie aus dem Kribbeln ein riesiger Schwarm Schmetterlinge wurde, der sein Innerstes dermaßen aufwühlte, dass ihm regelrecht schwindelig wurde. Und schon gar nicht, wie diese Flattertiere zu einer Sehnsucht heranwuchsen, die ihn fast aufzehrte. Es kostete ihn immens viel Kraft, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, den Anderen nicht merken zu lassen, wie wohl er sich in seiner Nähe fühlte und wie sehr er es genoss, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Rodney wusste ja, dass er sich nur quälte, wenn er den Kontakt weiterhin aufrecht erhielt und so tat, als sei alles in Ordnung. Deshalb zog er sich in letzter Zeit so gut es ging zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass diese schmerzhaften, selbstquälerischen Gefühle nachlassen würden. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Gefühle und die Sehnsucht ließen nicht nach, sie wurden vielmehr stärker. Er vermisste John, wollte und konnte nicht ohne ihn sein. Fühlte er doch, dass er - seine bessere Hälfte - fehlte. Was sollte er nur machen? John würde ihm sicherlich die Freundschaft kündigen, wenn er davon erfuhr. Rodney schwor sich, das Schweigen zu bewahren, um seinen besten und einzigen richtigen Freund nicht zu verlieren.

Gut, er hatte noch Carson, doch mit John war es etwas anderes. Diese Freundschaft war von Anfang an etwas Besonderes gewesen, was er vorher noch nie erlebt hatte. Alle seine bisherigen Bekanntschaften waren eher von flüchtiger Natur gewesen, hatten die erste größere verbale Auseinandersetzung nicht überstanden. Schoben es die anderen stets auf seine Arroganz und Rechthaberei, ließ John ihn jedoch nicht einfach im Regen stehen, obwohl er alles Recht der Welt dazu hatte. Nein, John würde sich auch weiterhin Wortgefechte mit ihm liefern, die es in sich und den Anschein hatten, das nichts mehr zu kitten war. Und anschließend, wenn sie außer Dienst waren, würden sie gemeinsam die Freizeit verbringen, so als sei nie etwas gewesen. Doch nun zog er es vor, John aus dem Weg zu gehen und seine Zeit mit noch mehr Arbeit zu verbringen. Arbeit, die für ihn Sicherheit bedeutete, bei der er nicht Gefahr lief, dass etwas Ungewolltes ans Tageslicht kam.


	2. Chapter 2

Er hatte gewusst, dass sie mitmachen würden, wenn sie wüssten um was es ging. In dem Punkt waren Ronon und Lorne genauso kindisch wie John, und nur noch sehr wenig erinnerte dann an Erwachsene, die auch noch Krieger waren. Bei Ronon traf das Wort kindisch nicht wirklich zu, es war eher die Tatsache, dass er Rodney etwas foppen konnte. Manchmal blieb ihnen ja nur diese Freude, um sich ab und zu von den ganzen Strapazen zu erholen, die dieser Job mit sich brachte. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln? Eigentlich niemand. Nun könnte man natürlich sagen, dass es ungerecht war, wenn man wissentlich jemanden einen solchen Streich spielte, aber John war sich sicher, dass Rodney diesen auch verstand, kannte er ihn doch schon seit geraumer Zeit. Und ihrer beider Freundschaft befand er für stark genug, dass es Rodney überleben würde. _So_ schlimm war der Streich ja auch wieder nicht. So war er auf dem Weg zu Rodney, welcher sicherlich in seinem Labor anzutreffen war. Wo sonst, wenn nicht dort, denn in der Kantine hatte John nachgesehen. Und genauso war es auch dieses Mal: Rodney saß vor seinem Laptop und arbeitete wohl mal wieder an einer Lösung, wie sie die Stromversorgung effizienter gestalten konnten, ohne das ZPM noch weiter zu beanspruchen. Wobei sich John nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das möglich sein sollte, nachdem Rodney diese letzte Woche erst verbessert hatte. Scheinbar war der Wissenschaftler noch immer nicht mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

"Hey, McKay!", grüßte John lächelnd.

"Hey!", nickte Rodney, der beinahe seinen Stift hatte fallen lassen, dem anderen Mann zu und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. "Was führt Sie her, Colonel?" Er hatte sichtlich Mühe eine vernünftige Frage zu formulieren.

"Ich bin nur gekommen um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie Lorne und Ronon zu einem unserer Handelspartner begleiten werden, um Lebensmittel zu beschaffen!"

"Und was ist mit Ihnen? Kommen Sie nicht mit?", blickte Rodney John etwas verwirrt an. Wieso sollte er die beiden begleiten und nicht John? Seltsam.

"Nein, ich bleibe hier! Wie Sie ja wissen, habe ich derzeit das Kommando hier, solange Elizabeth bei den Verhandlungen ist. Na, und außerdem war ich schon mal auf diesem Planeten und na ja.... Ich dachte mir, dass Ihnen etwas frische Luft gut tun würde.", klärte er Rodney auf.

"Also, wenn ich frische Luft brauche, muss ich nicht unbedingt auf einen anderen Planeten! Das wissen Sie schon, oder? Ich meine, ein Besuch auf einem der vielen Balkone reicht da völlig aus. Oder nicht?"

"Keine Widerrede, Rodney! Das war ein Befehl und keine Bitte!"

"Aber...", versuchte es Rodney noch einmal, wurde allerdings von John unterbrochen.

"Nichts aber.... In einer halben Stunde am Gate!", befahl der Mann und wandte sich zum Gehen und verließ das Labor mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das der Wissenschaftler nicht sehen konnte.

Na super. Das hatte ihm jetzt noch gefehlt. Erst war er erschrocken zusammengezuckt, weil er einem dieser Tagträume nachhing und jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass John es nicht bemerkt hatte. Dann noch diese Aufgabe. Wieso konnte John nicht jemand anderen mit Lorne und Ronon auf "Mission" schicken? Er hatte weiß Gott etwas Besseres zu tun. Schließlich musste er sich doch um die Stadt kümmern. Außerdem war er noch nie bei diesem Volk gewesen, da er sich stets erfolgreich davor drücken konnte. Nun allerdings blieb ihm diese Möglichkeit verwehrt. So verließ er das Labor Richtung Quartier, zog sich um und trat pünktlich dreißig Minuten später mit Lorne und Ronon durch das Stargate.

***

Keine zwanzig Minuten, nachdem das Dreierteam aufgebrochen war, kehrten Dr. Weir und Teyla frühzeitig von den erfolgreich verlaufenen Verhandlungen zurück. Alles war zur Zufriedenheit aller gelöst worden und man wollte demnächst wohl auch über Verträge zwischen den Parteien sprechen. Da hatte sich die ganze Mühe in den letzten Tagen ja gelohnt. In ihrem Büro besprach sie sofort mit Colonel Sheppard und Teyla das weitere Vorgehen und wollte ebenso einen kurzen Bericht darüber, was in der Zwischenzeit hier auf Atlantis so geschehen war. John berichtete von den Reparaturen an zwei Jumpern, die nach einem Testflug beschädigt wurden waren, da die Systeme noch nicht vollständig funktioniert hatten. Erzählte von den Anträgen auf Urlaub, den Verbesserungen der Stromversorgung und den Entdeckungen der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Er erwähnte eher beiläufig, dass sich Lorne, Rodney und Ronon bei einem ihrer Handelspartner befanden, um ein paar Nahrungsmittel zu besorgen. Elizabeth war erleichtert, dass alles halbwegs ruhig verlaufen war, als sie unterwegs war. Somit entließ sie den Colonel und die Athosianerin, die allerdings noch einmal innehielt, während John bereits zur Tür hinaus und auf halbem Weg nach unten war. Sie wollte noch ein kurzes Gespräch mit Elizabeth führen, als das Stargate angewählt wurde. Beide Frauen liefen in den Kontrollraum, kurz nach ihnen erreichte ihn auch der Colonel. Das Wurmloch etablierte sich und Chuck bestätigte kurz darauf Major Lornes ID-Code. John grinste augenblicklich und machte sich erneut auf den Weg nach unten, um die Gruppe in Empfang zu nehmen. Er wollte sich Rodneys Anblick auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Einen Moment später, nachdem der Schild abgeschaltet worden war, traten als erstes Lorne und Ronon, der mehrere Säcke trug, durch den schimmernden Horizont und grinsten wie die Weltmeister. Dann folgte Rodney, dessen Kleidung nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle saß, mit gesenktem Blick. Sein Haar war vollkommen zerzaust und zwei drei blumenartige Ketten hingen ihm um den Hals.

"Und, wie war's?", fragte John mit einem amüsierten Ton in der Stimme und blickte abwechselnd zwischen Rodney und den beiden Männern hin und her.

"Sehr unterhaltsam, wenn Sie mich fragen, Sir!", antwortete Major Lorne, der sich ein lautes Losprusten gerade noch verkneifen konnte und fast zu ersticken drohte.

"Sheppard, das war eine der besten Ideen, die sie jemals hatten!", erklärte Ronon und grinste noch breiter.

Rodney wurde hellhörig. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. Geschockt hob er seinen Kopf, ging auf John zu und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

"Das war Ihre Idee?" In Rodneys Stimme schwang der pure Unglauben mit.

"Was denn?", grinste John wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Finden Sie das witzig?", war er lauter geworden und sah den Colonel voller Unverständnis an. Wut flammte in seinem Inneren auf.

"Hör zu Rodney! Krieg' dich erst einmal wieder ein!", kam ihm John beschwichtigend und mit erhobenen Händen entgegen.

"Krieg' dich ein?", brüllte Rodney schließlich und war fassungslos.

"Rodney...", begann John, doch weiter kam er nicht, da Rodney ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasste, der ihn ein ganzes Stück rückwärts taumeln ließ.

"Ich will nichts mehr mit Ihnen zu tun haben. Ich bin fertig mit Ihnen, Sheppard!!!!", schrie Rodney, während er aus dem Gateraum flüchtete und sich auf dem Weg nach draußen die dämlichen Blumenketten abriss, die er achtlos fallen ließ.

***

Entsetzte Augenpaare waren noch immer auf Colonel Sheppard gerichtet. Keiner der Anwesenden glaubte das, was er da eben gesehen hatte, noch verstand es jemand überhaupt. Viele hatten schon erlebt, wie Dr. McKay ausrasten konnte, sodass man sich wünschte, am anderen Ende der Galaxie Erdbeeren zu kultivieren oder etwas ähnlich Banales zu tun. Das jedoch sprengte den Rahmen alles Vorstellbaren. Viele trauten McKay nicht zu, was er gerade getan hatte. Der Colonel und der Wissenschaftler stritten sich oft, jedoch lief es nie auf Handgreiflichkeiten, wie eben dieser Kinnhaken, hinaus. Was war nur vorgefallen?

***

John hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle, an der er von Rodney erwischt worden war. Erschrocken schaute er auf den Punkt im Gang, an dem Rodney eben verschwunden war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden anderen Männer, die starr und mit offenen Mündern vor ihm standen und ihn ungläubig ansahen. Er konnte es ihnen ansehen, dass sie genauso wenig verstanden, was hier soeben passiert war, wie er. So hatte er Rodney noch nie erlebt. Scheinbar hatten sie viel mehr Freude an dem kleinen Späßchen gehabt als Rodney, das sagten ihm dessen Augen. Soviel Wut und Schmerz hatte er in ihnen noch nie zuvor gesehen. Dieser Anblick weckte in John Schuldgefühle und auch die Worte, die dieser ihm entgegengeschleudert hatte, nagten an seinem Gewissen. Alles, was er jetzt nur noch wollte, war, sich bei Rodney zu entschuldigen. Doch vernahm er die irritiert klingende Stimme von Elizabeth, zu der er sofort aufblickte.

"Colonel! Major! Ronon! Sofort in mein Büro!", donnerte Dr. Weir von dem kleinen Balkon herunter, auf dem sie mit Teyla das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte.

"Ja, Ma'am!", kam es synchron von den Soldaten und dem Satedaner, die sich sofort auf den Weg machten, keine Minute später vor Elizabeth standen und warteten.

"Colonel Sheppard, hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte mir zu erläutern, was da unten gerade geschehen ist und warum Dr. McKay, selbst für seine Verhältnisse, so untypisch reagiert hat! Ich kann mir sein Verhalten bei bestem Willen nicht erklären. Also?", drohend blickte sie die drei Männer vor sich an.

"Wir haben uns mit Rodney einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt, der...."

„...gründlich daneben gegangen ist?", schaltete Elizabeth sich verständnislos ein.

"Nein, anfangs eigentlich nicht, Ma'am.", meldete sich nun auch der Major zu Wort.

"Ach ja? Was haben Sie angestellt?" Ungeduldig lief sie kurz auf und ab, bevor sie sich an die Tischkante lehnte.

"Wir haben den weiblichen Dorfbewohnern erzählt, dass wir bei dem heutigen Besuch jemanden mitbringen würden, der eine Partnerin zum Heiraten sucht. Na ja, Rodney war noch nie dort und konnte nicht wissen, wie erfreut die Frauen dort über männlichen Besuch dieser Art sind. Er war in letzter Zeit so niedergeschlagen und da dachten wir, dass ihm etwas - sagen wir - Abwechslung nicht schaden könnte.", fing John an zu erzählen.

"Und als wir dann wieder zum Stargate aufgebrochen sind, nachdem wir uns umgesehen und die Nahrungsmittel zusammen hatten, kam eine Horde Frauen auf uns zu und fiel gleich über Rodney her. Der wusste überhaupt nicht, was los war, als alle durcheinander riefen, dass Rodney sie wählen sollte. Keine zwei Minuten später traten wir durchs Gate.", sprach Lorne weiter, der sich - wie die anderen - kaum ein Kichern verkneifen konnte, denn das Bild eines hilflos überforderten Rodney war einfach zu komisch.

"Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wissen Sie, wie wir jetzt vor diesen Leuten dastehen? Ich hätte mir von Ihnen dreien wirklich mehr erhofft! Kein Wunder, dass Dr. McKay so reagiert hat. Sie drei werden sich augenblicklich bei diesen Frauen und auch bei Rodney entschuldigen! Haben Sie mich verstanden? Wir können nur hoffen, dass dieser Vorfall nicht unsere Handelsbeziehungen zunichte gemacht hat."

"Jawohl, Ma'am!"

Fortsetzung folgt!


	3. Chapter 3

Danke erst einmal an diejenigen von euch, die die Story in den letzten Tagen angeklickt haben!! Über ein paar Reviews, wie ihr die Story findet, würde ich mich freuen!!!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 3 wünsche ich euch!

**********

Er war wütend, schlimmer noch, er war zutiefst verletzt, fühlte sich hintergangen und gedemütigt von dem Mann, den er liebte und dem er bedingungslos vertraute. Darauf vertraute, dass er ihm nie mit Absicht wehtat oder der Lächerlichkeit preisgab. Doch all das hatte John getan, wissentlich, weil er jemanden brauchte, dem er dieses Possenspiel aufdrängen konnte. Warum nur? Gab es einen Grund, der John veranlasst hatte, ihn so hinterhältig zu verraten? Wenn ja, dann hatte Rodney keine Ahnung, welchen Anlass er John geboten haben sollte, dass dieser sich so an ihm rächen würde und der das alles rechtfertigte. Nach dem kleinen innerlichen Disput darüber, weshalb er auf diesen Planeten gehen sollte, fand Rodney es irgendwie angenehm, dass sich John um sein Wohlergehen sorgte. Diese kleine Geste ließ einen warmen Schauer durch seinen Körper wandern, der sein Herz aufgehen ließ. Wieso hätte er das Angebot - es war definitiv eins - dann noch ausschlagen sollen? Als sie dann auf dem Planeten ankamen, war das Dorf gleich zu sehen und die Umgebung war ebenfalls sehr ansprechend gewesen und Rodney hatte es nicht bereut, hier her gekommen zu sein. Anfangs kam es ihm etwas spanisch vor, dass ihm die Damen des Dorfes seltsame Blicke zuwarfen. Doch er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Vielleicht war es nur die Neugier, weil er zum ersten Mal ihr Dorf besuchte und die holden Damen Ronon und Lorne bereits kannten, da sie des Öfteren schon hier waren. Von wegen holde Damen! Reißende Bestien traf es wohl eher, wie Rodney ernüchternd im Nachhinein feststellen musste. Wie wilde Tiere kamen sie auf ihn zugestürmt, zogen, schubsten ihn, riefen durcheinander irgendwelche seltsamen Anträge, dass er sie heiraten sollte und hängten ihm merkwürdige Blumenketten um den Hals. Er kam sich völlig hilflos vor und war froh gewesen, als sie ihn endlich wieder freiließen und sie nach Atlantis zurückkehren konnten.

Doch kam er nur vom Regen in die Traufe. Der Gedanke daran ließ Tränen in seine Augen steigen, welche Rodney wegzublinzeln versuchte. Dennoch schaffte es eine einzige davon seine Wange hinunterzulaufen und tropfte einsam auf sein Oberteil, welches noch immer unordentlich an seinem Körper hing. Wieder sah er Johns Gesicht vor sich, wie er ihn auslachte, weil sein Spaß funktioniert hatte. Nun würde er zum Gespött der Leute werden, denn der Buschfunk lief hier auf Atlantis wie am Schnürchen. Und wie schnell dies die Runde machen würde, konnte Rodney nur erahnen. Man dachte sowieso nicht gerade gut über ihn, aber jetzt? Jetzt würden sie ihn verspotten und bei jeder Gelegenheit in Gelächter ausbrechen. Immer mehr Tränen wagten den Schritt in die Freiheit und hinterließen Spuren auf seinen Wangen. Sie wegzuwischen half nicht, denn es traten immer wieder neue an deren Stelle. Sein Herz schnürte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, von tausend scharfen Klauen zerfetzt und schließlich in Trümmern am Boden liegend. Schließlich erreichte er sein Quartier, die Tür schob sich auf und er trat in die Einsamkeit des Raumes hinein, die Rodney sogleich vollkommen vereinnahmte. Ganz langsam keimte nun auch ein ganz anderer Schmerz in ihm auf, der von seiner rechten Hand herrührte und sich immer mehr ausbreitete. Der Rodney wie in einen Schleier einhüllte und vorführte, was er doch für ein Idiot war, weil er sich an John geklammert hatte, der sein Herz und seine Gefühle mit Füßen trat und regelrecht darauf herumtrampelte. Er ging zu seinem Bett hinüber, ließ sich einfach fallen. Fest umschlang er sein Kissen und schluchzte herzzerreißend hinein, weil er nun wusste was es bedeutete, ganz allein zu sein, da er den Menschen vergessen musste, der ihm am wichtigsten war. Wie so oft wurde er auch diesmal enttäuscht und musste von heute auf morgen damit zurechtkommen. Irgendwann schlief Rodney schließlich ein.

***

Teyla war sofort aufgefallen, das mit Rodney etwas nicht stimmte, als er durch das Stargate trat. Sie beobachtete wie sich seine Haltung veränderte und er mit festem Blick auf John zuging. Am Anfang hatte sie nicht verstanden über was John, Ronon und Major Lorne gelacht hatten. Doch als Rodney laut wurde, den Colonel anschrie, sogar schlug, was er normalerweise niemals tun würde, und dann fluchtartig verschwand, hatte sie eine gewisse Ahnung, dass er ziemlich in seinen Gefühlen verletzt worden sein musste. Deshalb war sie Rodney gefolgt, wollte mit ihm reden und als Freundin für ihn da sein. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob Rodney überhaupt mit irgendjemanden reden wollte. Nicht jetzt. Später vielleicht. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er verzweifelt versucht hatte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, auch die gelegentlichen Seufzer waren nicht zu überhören gewesen. Teyla hatte das Gefühl, dass Rodney nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst war, so wie er mit hängenden Schultern in seinem Quartier verschwand. Colonel Sheppard hatte wirklich Mist gebaut, davon war sie überzeugt. Und er musste sich schon ins Zeug legen, wenn er alles wieder ins Lot bringen wollte. Möglicherweise wäre ihre Hilfe ja von Nöten und sie griff den beiden unter die Arme. Vorher sollte sie ein paar Gespräche führen! Sie mischte sich zwar so gut wie nie in die Angelegenheiten anderer ein, wenn diese nicht ausdrücklich ihren Rat verlangten, aber hier bestätigten Ausnahmen nun mal die Regel.

***

Nach Elizabeths Standpauke war John zur Krankenstation aufgebrochen, um sich von Carson etwas gegen die Schwellung geben zu lassen. Der Schlag hatte verdientermaßen gesessen. Das Training zeigte scheinbar Wirkung, jedoch hatte John nicht gedacht, dass er derjenige sein würde, der den Fortschritt als Erster zu spüren bekam. Hinter dem Schlag steckte ziemlich viel Kraft, die er Rodney nicht zugetraut hatte. Er war wohl übers Ziel hinausgeschossen, dabei sollte das doch nur ein ganz harmloser Scherz werden. Wie konnte er sich nur so irren? Rodney fand die ganze Sache wirklich nicht sonderlich komisch, dass war deutlich zu sehen und in seinem Fall zu spüren. Wie stellte sich das Elizabeth nur vor? Sich entschuldigen? Wie denn, wenn Rodney nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben wollte? Was war er nur für ein Freund? Anfangs dachte er nie daran, dass sie sich anfreunden würden. Doch schon nach kürzester Zeit wurde aus dem Respekt, den er dem Wissenschaftler entgegenbrachte, echte Freundschaft. Er und Rodney waren schon ein seltsames Gespann. Der eine Wissenschaftler und Nervensäge und der andere vom Militär und Frauenheld. Ihre Kabbeleien waren legendär und alle wussten, dass sie sich nie ernsthaft stritten, aber jetzt? Jeder wusste nun, dass es zwischen ihnen anders aussah, dass die Freundschaft einen Knacks bekommen hatte. Nur wegen eines dummen Scherzes, der nicht böse gemeint war.

"Hier, Ihre Salbe, Colonel!", hörte John Carsons Stimme, die ihn aus den Gedanken riss.

"Ähm... ja, danke!", stotterte John.

"Wie ist das eigentlich passiert? Das wird sicher noch eine Weile wehtun.", fragte Carson in seinem typischen Tonfall.

"Ich habe beim Training nicht aufgepasst und habe einen Schlag abbekommen, mehr nicht!", log er.

"Dann sollten Sie das nächste Mal besser aufpassen.", lächelte der Arzt John an.

"Das werde ich.", antwortete John und verließ daraufhin die Krankenstation.

Ob Carson vielleicht ein Mittelchen in seinem Repertoire hatte, das einem half sich zu entschuldigen? Denn das wäre jetzt genau das Richtige für ihn, wie John fand. Wie stellte er es am Vernünftigsten an? Hach, er steckte wirklich in der Klemme! Die Freundschaft zu Rodney war John wichtiger, als er dachte. Und dass dieser ihm die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, traf ihn sehr. Nur wollte John es nicht wahr haben. Bloß keine zu engen Bindungen zu anderen aufbauen, denn bei diesem Job wusste man nie, wie schnell es zu Ende sein konnte. Zu einem Entschluss war er jedenfalls schon einmal gelangt. Ronon und Lorne traf keine Schuld, so brauchten sie sich auch für nichts rechtfertigen. Er ganz allein hatte es zu verantworten, dass das alles so gekommen war. Die Idee war schließlich auf seinen Mist gewachsen. Fertig. Aus. Morgen würde er mit Rodney sprechen, wenn er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Also steuerte er sein Quartier an.

Fortsetzung folgt!


	4. Chapter 4

Hier nun Teil 4 meiner Story!

Danke fürs Anklicken und vielleicht hinterlässt ja jemand ein nettes Review!

Viel Spaß wünsche ich nun!

* * *

Mit schmerzendem Rücken erwachte Rodney aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Er hatte wohl wieder verkehrt gelegen und dazu plagten ihn die ganze Nacht Alpträume, die ihm immer wieder zeigten, wie er dem Gelächter der Anderen ausgesetzt war. Und ständig stand John im Mittelpunkt der Szenerie. John. Der Gedanke an den Mann ließ Tränen in seine Augen steigen, die er sofort wegwischte. Nein! Wegen diesem Mistkerl würde er nicht weinen. Wollte ihm auf keinen Fall zeigen, dass er schwach war, sondern stark. Stark genug, um John aus dem Weg zu gehen und die Gefühle, die er für ihn hegte, zu vergessen. Den Schmerz vergessen, den er tief in seinem Inneren verspürte und die Löcher in seinem persönlich aufgebauten Schutzwall stopfen, die John hineingeschlagen hatte, indem er sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Rodney wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, aber er musste es versuchen. Schon allein deswegen, um sich selbst vor einer weiteren Zurückweisung, welcher Art auch immer, zu schützen. Vielleicht sollte er Elizabeth bitten, ihm Urlaub zu geben, damit er, mit etwas Abstand zu der ganzen Sache, endlich darüber hinwegkommen konnte. Möglicherweise sollte er sogar für immer gehen. Alles hinter sich lassen und nicht mehr zurückblicken.

Rodney stand auf, überprüfte seine Kleidungsstücke, die mittlerweile total zerknittert waren und ging ins Bad. Eine heiße Dusche war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte, um halbwegs in Ordnung zu wirken. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und stieg unter die Brause. Das Wasser fühlte sich angenehm an und er hätte hier ewig so stehen können, aber Rodney hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. So verließ er das Badezimmer keine zwei Minuten später mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und zog sich an. Er machte sich auf den direkten Weg in sein Labor, wo sich um diese Zeit sicher noch niemand befand. So blieb er wenigstens noch eine Weile von den Blicken der Wissenschaftler verschont, deren Dienst in anderthalb Stunden begann. Er genoss sonst immer die Zeit bevor der Ansturm der Wissenschaftler begann und sie in das Labor einfielen. Doch nun, da er allein war und die Stille auf ihn einstürzte, begaben sich seine Gedanken erneut auf die Reise. Er versuchte, das _'Warum'_ zu verstehen, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Es tat wirklich weh, von John derart verletzt zu werden, wo er ihm doch so vertraute. Rodneys Herz schnürte sich abermals zusammen, als er daran dachte, wie John gelacht hatte. Er würde diesen Anblick sein ganzes Leben nicht vergessen, so tief schien sich das Bild in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt zu haben. Er konnte definitiv nicht mehr mit dem Colonel arbeiten, ohne daran erinnert zu werden.

***

Die Tage vergingen, in denen John versuchte, sich bei Rodney zu entschuldigen. Aber es half nichts. Entweder war Rodney nicht zu finden oder er verließ augenblicklich die Räumlichkeiten, wenn John diese betrat. Flüchtete regelrecht. Wie sollte er sich bei dem Wissenschaftler entschuldigen - bei den Dorfbewohnern klappte es ja auch - wenn dieser ihm aus dem Weg ging? Und Elizabeth machte ihm auch schon die Hölle heiß. Sie war der Meinung, dass er das schleunigst in Ordnung bringen musste, da sie das Team wieder in den Einsatz schicken wollte, und zwar vollständig. Und deshalb war er auch auf dem Weg zum Labor. Mal wieder. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er schon hier gewesen war, um einen Versuch zu wagen. Dort angekommen, bemerkte er allerdings, dass Rodney nicht allein war und mit jemandem sprach. John schielte weiter in den Raum hinein und entdeckte Teyla, die nah bei Rodney, der mit hängenden Schultern auf einem Stuhl saß, stand. Sofort verließ ihn der Mut zu Rodney zu gehen und lauschte stattdessen, eher zufällig als beabsichtigt, den Worten, die die beiden wechselten.

"Rodney, Sie sollten wissen, dass Sie mir vertrauen können! Ich werde niemanden auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen von dem erzählen, was Sie mir anvertrauen. Also, was liegt Ihnen so schwer auf der Seele, dass Sie es niemanden sagen können?" Teyla strich Rodney sanft über den Rücken, zeigte ihm, dass sie verstand und für ihn da war, jetzt, wo sie es endlich geschafft hatte, an ihn heranzukommen.

"Es ist zu kompliziert!", zögerte er einen Moment. Wusste nicht, wie Teyla dann über ihn dachte, wenn sie erfuhr, was ihn quälte.

"Dann versuchen Sie es!", machte sie Rodney dennoch Mut.

"Ähm... Ich bin... ich empfinde... na ja... sehr starke Gefühle für jemanden und... und deshalb hat es mich sehr verletzt, dass John mir so übel mitgespielt hat und mich verkuppeln wollte. Ich habe noch niemals zuvor so starke Gefühle für jemanden empfunden. Verstehen Sie Teyla, dieser Mensch bedeutet mir alles und ihn zu verlieren ist das Schlimmste, was je passieren könnte. Das wäre einfach schrecklich! Ich dürfte diese Art von Gefühlen nicht einmal haben, aber es ist einfach passiert!", brach es aus Rodney hervor und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

"Schon gut Rodney.", ging Teyla vor ihm in die Hocke, nahm Rodney in die Arme und er bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter, schluchzte leise.

"Dabei liebe ich ihn doch so sehr! Warum tut er mir das an?", flüsterte Rodney nur, sodass es Teyla kaum verstand und dennoch wusste sie, von wem Rodney sprach. Ihr Gespür hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Sie hatte geahnt, dass es nur diesen einen Grund für Rodneys extreme Reaktion geben konnte, denn im Grunde hatte er mit Gewalt nicht viel am Hut.

"Dann sagen Sie es ihm!", schlug Teyla behutsam vor.

"Das...das kann ich nicht! Er...John würde mich hassen!", sah er Teyla erschrocken an. Brüchig und zittrig seine Stimme.

***

Rodney war verliebt! Warum hatte er ihm gegenüber nie etwas erwähnt? John war sofort gegangen, als er die Worte aus Rodneys Mund vernommen hatte. Er konnte einfach keinen Moment mehr länger zuhören. Plagte ihn doch sein schlechtes Gewissen stärker als zuvor. Wieso nur machte ihn das so traurig? So als ob ihm plötzlich etwas genommen wurde. Sollte er sich nicht für den Wissenschaftler freuen, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte? Eigentlich schon, aber John empfand nun so etwas wie Wut oder Enttäuschung. Aber warum? War er eifersüchtig auf den anderen Mann, der scheinbar sein Glück hier draußen in der Pegasus-Galaxie entdeckt hatte und er selbst leer ausging? So ein Quatsch! Er und eifersüchtig. Nie im Leben! Aber weshalb verspürte er dann diese Angst des Verlassenwerdens, wenn es ihm nichts ausmachte? Sicher hätte Rodney nicht mehr so viel Zeit für ihn, sollten sie sich je wieder zusammenraufen, wenn er doch lieber mit seiner Freundin zusammen war. Nette Abende und romantische Stunden zu zweit verlebten. Einen Moment! Wer war die ominöse Unbekannte überhaupt, die Rodney erobert hatte? Vor allem, wer hielt die Launen des Wissenschaftlers dauerhaft aus, ohne daran zu verzweifeln? _'Du!!!'_ meldete sich von irgendwoher ein Stimmchen im besten Säusel-Ton. Stimmt schon! John wusste, wie man mit Rodney umgehen musste, waren sie bis vor ein paar Tagen noch die besten Freunde gewesen. _'Bist du dir sicher, dass es bloß das ist??'_ Da war es wieder, das Männlein im Ohr, welches einen mit seltsamen Kommentaren regelrecht belästigte. Ja, John war sich sicher, dass sie nur Freunde waren und sich respektierten. Dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich der Wissenschaftler weiter von ihm entfernt hatte. Dieses Geständnis seitens Rodneys wühlte ihn auf und verursachte eine gewisse Panik, die John nicht fassen, sie bei bestem Willen nicht greifen konnte. Was war nur auf einmal los mit ihm? Seine Gedanken drehten immer schnellere Runden auf einer verschlungenen Achterbahn, ohne Möglichkeit, den Wirrwarr zu beenden. Etwas in John verkrampfte sich und ein seltsamer Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, als in ihm eine Ahnung heranreifte. Es war definitiv keine Eifersucht, die ihm Rodneys Glück neiden ließ! Es war etwas viel Bedeutenderes, das winzig und kurz in seinem Inneren aufflackerte, sich nicht bewusst, dass es da war und leise schleichend wuchs.

***

Schlurfend betrat Rodney das Badezimmer in seinem Quartier, sah in den Spiegel und schaute in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der ihm nicht mehr ähnlich sah. Gerötete Augen durch die Tränen, die er in den letzten Tagen vergossen hatte und dunkle Ringe darunter, die eindeutig den schlaflosen Nächten zuzuschreiben waren. Er fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert und war Teyla dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm zugehört hatte. Er war überrascht, wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, sich ihr anzuvertrauen und sie hatte ihn nicht verurteilt. Hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht, als er anfing zu heulen, weil er weder ein noch aus wusste. Ihr Trost bedeutete ihm viel. Bei ihr hatte er schon immer das Gefühl, dass sie für alles und jeden Verständnis aufbrachte, wo andere sich längst abgewandt hätten. Nicht aber Teyla, sie stand einem zur Seite, egal von welchem Problem man verfolgt wurde. Und sein Problem war von der aussichtslosen Sorte. John zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte, so einfach war es eben nicht. Schließlich stand John auf weibliche Wesen mit den passenden Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen. So, wie er hinter jedem Rockzipfel her rannte, stand es außer Frage, ob John sich jemals für das gleiche Geschlecht interessieren würde. Eher hörten die Wraith auf, sich an Menschen zu nähren, als dass dieser Fall je eintrat. Er sollte wirklich aufhören über das _'Was wäre, wenn....'_ nachzudenken, weil er sein Vorhaben, John zu vergessen, schlussendlich in Angriff nehmen musste. Daran war nicht zu rütteln. _'Was machst du nur?'_ Rodney drehte das Wasser auf und wusch sich das Gesicht, bevor er sich erneut auf den Weg in sein Labor machte um sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen.

***

Unschlüssig, was er mit sich anfangen sollte, lief John ziellos durch die Gänge von Atlantis. Sein Herz zog es zwar an einen bestimmten Ort, doch sein Verstand wehrte sich noch immer vehement gegen den Versuch, dorthin zu gelangen. Schließlich konnte nicht sein, was nicht sein durfte. In den letzten Stunden waren ihm viele Dinge klar geworden. Er hatte über Sachen nachgedacht, an die er nie zu denken wagte und ein ganz bestimmtes Etwas galt ganz allein Rodney. Es war schon verrückt. Da versuchte er die ganzen Jahre, eine gewisse Distanz zu anderen Menschen zu wahren und dann war es ausgerechnet einem Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay gelungen, näher als jede andere Person hier auf Atlantis - und ganz allgemein in diesem Job - an ihn heranzukommen. John vermisste den Wissenschaftler. Erstens als seinen besten Freund. Mit wem sonst verstand er sich so gut. Zweitens als einen Menschen, dem er vertraute. Wem sonst würde er in brenzligen Situationen, wo immenses Wissen von Nöten war, sein Leben anvertrauen. Und drittens... ja drittens, dass war eine Sache, die absolut neu für ihn war. Wie konnte er dieses Gefühl nur beschreiben, das ihm, seit Rodneys Offenbarung, tief drinnen warm ums Herz werden ließ? War es übermäßiger Respekt? Loyalität? Oder vielleicht doch das kleine Wort mit _'L'_, welches so abstrakt in diesem Zusammenhang wirkte? Wenn dem tatsächlich so war, dann stand John vor einem riesigen, Konsequenzen nach sich ziehenden Problem und der Tatsache, dass Rodney nicht so für ihn empfand, weil dieser ja bereits vergeben war. Auch wenn aus den weitreichenden Gefühlen für den anderen Mann nichts wurde, so verdiente der Wissenschaftler trotz allem eine ernst gemeinte, aufrichtige Entschuldigung von ihm. Das war John ihrer beider Freundschaft schuldig. So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Labor, indem Rodney sicher wieder in irgendeine äußerst wichtige Arbeit vertieft war.

Plötzlich stand er schlagartig im Dunkeln. Was war nun schon wieder? Kurz darauf sprang die Notbeleuchtung automatisch an. Schnellen Schrittes lief er weiter Richtung Labor, denn dort würde er mit Sicherheit seine Antwort bekommen. Über den allgemeinen Kanal hörte John, dass es eine Überladung in der Stromversorgung gegeben hatte, die man nicht hatte abwenden können und es dadurch auch ein paar Verletzte gab. Augenblicklich fuhr es John eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer in letzter Zeit Veränderungen an der Stromversorgung vorgenommen hatte. Das unheilvolle Gefühl veranlasste ihn, noch schneller durch die teils spärlich beleuchteten Gänge zu stürmen. Vorbei an vereinzelten Soldaten und anderem Personal, das seinen Weg kreuzte. Immer weiter Richtung Krankenstation, seiner Intuition folgend. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe John dort ankam, da ein paar Transporter ausgefallen waren und er somit einen Umweg gehen musste. Als er die Krankenstation schließlich betrat, deckten die Sanitäter gerade einen Verletzten mit einem weißen Laken zu und John befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Er sah sich um und erspähte Carson, der etwas in ein Tableau eingab und den typischen Gesichtsausdruck eines Arztes hatte, der eben einen Patienten verloren hatte. Dieser blickte auf und schaute ihn leicht besorgt an. Aber auch noch etwas anderes, Vorwurfsvolles lag in seinem Blick, sodass sämtliche Alarmglocken in John zu läuten begannen.

"Was ist los, Carson? Ist etwas mit Rodney? Ist er einer der Verletzten?" Johns Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich. Er wusste doch eigentlich gar nicht, ob der Wissenschaftler überhaupt an der Stromversorgung gearbeitet hatte. Es war einfach nur eine Vermutung, dennoch ließ ihn die Vorstellung nicht los.

"Ja!", sprach Carson ernst, da an ihn herangetragen wurden war, was John vor ein paar Tagen getan hatte und er somit nicht gut auf den Colonel zu sprechen war.

"Was? Wie geht es ihm? Ist er..." Johns Herz raste wie verrückt, sein Gesicht zeigte pures Entsetzen und er malte sich schon sonst was aus, als Beckett ihn unterbrach.

"Ganz ruhig Colonel. Rodney geht es gut. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dieser Stromleitung und dem dazugehörigen Generator stand. Der andere Wissenschaftler hatte nicht soviel Glück." klärte er John auf, als er dessen Verhalten und echte Sorge bemerkte. Irgendetwas war geschehen, da war er sich sicher. Seine Wut auf John verflog augenblicklich.

"Gott sei Dank!", flüsterte John und ließ die Luft entweichen, die er zuvor unweigerlich angehalten hatte.

"Rodney hat nur leichte Verbrennungen erlitten, die ohne bleibende Schäden abheilen werden. Er wird wieder ganz der Alte sein! Aber ich werde ihn trotzdem eine Nacht hier behalten, nur zur Sicherheit.", erklärte der Schotte weiter.

"Kann man zu ihm?", fragte John mehr als erleichtert.

"Aber klar. Er wird sich sicher über ein wenig Besuch freuen. Wir wissen ja, wie toll er es findet auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben.", lächelte der Arzt, aber so sicher war er sich angesichts des Vorfalls vor ein paar Tagen nicht.

"Danke Carson!"

Fortsetzung folgt!


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo,

hier kommt nun das fünfte und letzte Kapitel von „Ist es wirklich nur Freundschaft?"

Danke an alle, die meine Story angeklickt haben! Ich würde mich auch über ein kleines Review freuen!

Ok, nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

Wie er es hasste hier zu liegen, obwohl ihm nichts weiter fehlte, das ihn am Arbeiten hindern konnte. Er war dem Tod noch mal von der Schippe gesprungen, das stimmte schon. Aber warum musste Carson ihn dann noch auf die Krankenstation sperren? Das war doch nicht nötig. Er musste doch dringend herausfinden, was zu dem Unfall geführt hatte. Dafür brauchte er nicht beide Hände, da reichte die eine, die nicht mit einem Verband umwickelt war. Und die Verbrennungen im Gesicht fühlten sich auch nicht schlimmer an, als wenn er einen Sonnenbrand hätte. Davon hatte er gewiss schon genug gehabt, um einschätzen zu können, wie weh es tat. Rodney hörte Schritte, die sich seinem Bett näherten, so drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Person und sein enthusiastisches Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich, als er John erkannte und nicht wie erhofft, Carson, der kam, um nach ihm zu sehen. Voller Wut und Zorn starrte Rodney den Colonel an. Was wollte er hier? War er gekommen, um sich abermals über ihn lustig zu machen? Sollte John das wirklich vorhaben, so könnte er diesen weiteren Tiefschlag nicht verkraften. Rodney versuchte seine wütende Miene aufrecht zu erhalten und John nicht hinter die Fassade blicken zu lassen. Das war schwieriger als gedacht. Der andere Mann ließ durch seine bloße Anwesenheit warme angenehme Schauer über seinen Körper wandern und genau das machte sein Vorhaben, John zu vergessen, nicht gerade einfacher.

"Was wollen Sie hier?", versuchte Rodney so ruhig und gefasst zu wirken, wie es eben ging.

"Ich wollte einfach wissen, ob es Ihnen gut geht!", trat John näher an das Bett heran, in dem Rodney nun in aufrechter Position saß.

"Ach, wollten Sie das? Ja?", reagierte er schnippisch.

"Hören Sie, Rodney..."

"Sie sollten gehen! Verschwinden Sie einfach!!! Ich möchte schlafen.", versuchte er sachlich und ruhig zu bleiben, wenngleich es in seinem Inneren anders aussah.

"Das können Sie, nachdem Sie sich angehört haben, was ich zu sagen habe!", widersprach John dem mürrischen Patienten.

"Das interessiert mich aber nicht, OK?!", hielt Rodney weiterhin trotzig dagegen.

"Das sollte es aber, denn ich... Es tut mir leid, was Ihnen... dir da auf dem Planeten passiert ist. Es war eine blöde Idee. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du bereits jemanden dein Herz geschenkt hast und somit war dieser hirnrissige Einfall wirklich unangebracht. Ich hoffe wir können diesen Vorfall vergessen und unsere Freundschaft neu in Angriff nehmen. Ich freue mich natürlich für dich, dass du eine Frau gefunden hast, die du liebst und na ja... ich glaube ich rede mich hier gerade um Kopf und Kragen. Also es tut mir ehrlich leid, Rodney!" So schnell hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen. Womöglich lag es einfach daran, dass er dem Wissenschaftler zuvorkommen wollte, ehe dieser irgendetwas einwerfen konnte.

"O-Ok!" Rodney starrte sein Gegenüber perplex an.

Woher wusste John, dass er verliebt war? Und dann sollte er auch noch in eine Frau... - wie falsch er mit dieser Annahme nur lag. Er blickte ihn noch immer fest in die Augen und sah zum ersten Mal seit dem Zwischenfall, dass John es ernst meinte. Doch bemerkte Rodney noch etwas anderes, was sich in Johns Augen spiegelte. Etwas was er nicht genau benennen konnte. Wut? Verletzlichkeit? Traurigkeit? Vielleicht Verzweiflung? Aber das passte so gar nicht zu dem anderen Mann, der für ihn Stärke verkörperte. Ein Fels in der Brandung war. Unerschütterlich. Irgendetwas Gewaltiges nagte an ihm, das konnte Rodney sehen, schließlich kannte er John, wie kein anderer hier auf Atlantis. Der Unmut und die Enttäuschung, die er John entgegenbrachte, waren mit einem Mal verflogen.

"Woher weißt du davon?", wollte Rodney neugierig wissen.

"Was?", verwirrt zog John die Augenbrauen hoch, weil er nicht mit solch einer Frage gerechnet hatte.

"Na ja, ist mir das so deutlich anzusehen, dass ich... verliebt bin?"

"Nein! Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich gehört, wie du es Teyla erzählt hast.", gab er wahrheitsgemäß zu.

"Du hast was?", schockiert riss Rodney die Augen auf.

"Nein, so war das nicht. Es... Ich habe nur einen kleinen Teil mitbekommen, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, dass du in jemand anderen verliebt bist, da ich mich in... OH GOTT!", entsetzt brach er ab, starrte Richtung Rodney und verließ schnellstens die Krankenstation.

Rodney blickte ihm perplex hinterher. Was war da gerade geschehen?

***

Er wusste, dass es wie eine Flucht aussah, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Er hätte Rodney beinahe etwas gesagt, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, wie der Andere darauf reagieren würde. Er selbst war sich ja noch nicht einmal darüber im Klaren, was er wollte. Vor allem, ob er genau das wollte, was sich da langsam aber stetig heranschlich und sich unweigerlich festsetzte. Ihn förmlich überwältigte und zu Boden warf. Es war wohl nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass er in diesen ungehobelten Klotz, der Rodney nun mal irgendwie war, verliebt war und dieser nichts von ihm wissen wollen würde. War der Wissenschaftler doch in irgendein weibliches Wesen, welches von ihrem Glück kaum wusste, vernarrt. Und außerdem wollte er die wieder gewonnene Freundschaft nicht noch einmal gefährden. Da war es doch besser zu schweigen und Rodney sein Glück zu gönnen. Trotzdem spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Dabei dachte er immer, dass dieses Gefühl nur von Freundschaft zu dem Anderen zeugte, doch nun war es tatsächlich Liebe. So was Blödes. Ausgerechnet er musste sich nun mit solch einem Problem rumschlagen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen, keine Lösung, gab. Unvermeidlich bewegte er sich auf eine scheinbare Katastrophe zu.

Vor ihm öffnete sich eine Tür, die den Weg auf einen der unzähligen Balkone freigab. John trat hinaus ins Freie, eine angenehme Brise schlug ihm entgegen und der Mond tauchte die Umgebung in ein fahles Licht. Wie er hierher gekommen war, wusste er nicht, dennoch schadete es nicht. So konnte er sich hier auf diesem Balkon wenigstens über seine Situation Gedanken machen, ohne gestört zu werden.

***

Rodney lief schon eine ganze Weile durch die Gänge von Atlantis auf der Suche nach John. Er hatte sich aus der Krankenstation geschlichen, weil er unbedingt wissen musste, was so an Johns Gewissen nagte, das er nicht sagen wollte oder konnte. So durch den Wind hatte er diesen noch nie erlebt. Er stellte sich die ganze Zeit schon die Frage, wie John es wohl gemeint hatte, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass er verliebt in jemanden war. Sein Herz schlug unversehens schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass John vielleicht - auch wenn es nur eine winzige Möglichkeit war - Gefühle für ihn hegte und nur nicht in der Lage war, diese zuzugeben, weil er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Rodney hoffte inständig, dass dem so war, denn dann würde es bedeuten, dass seine Gebete erhört worden waren. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit John zusammen zu sein und ihn endlich küssen zu können, so wie er es oft in seinen Tagträumen erlebt hatte. Dazu musste er ihn aber erst einmal finden und Gewissheit haben.

Dann entdeckte er John endlich auf einem der Balkone, wie er sich auf das Geländer stützte und in die Nacht hinausblickte. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Tür und Rodney folgte dem Weg nach draußen, bis er neben John trat und sich ebenfalls an die Balustrade lehnte. Doch dieser schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, weil er sich keinen Millimeter rührte.

"John?", erhob Rodney leise das Wort, damit sich sein Gegenüber nicht erschreckte. Dennoch zuckte es unmerklich zusammen.

"Rodney?", überrascht sah er den Wissenschaftler an. "Was machst du hier?"

"Das könnte ich dich auch fragen.", gab er zurück und dreht sich nun ganz zu John, da er bis eben noch über das Meer hinaus zum Horizont geblickt hatte. "Ich wollte mit dir reden, weil du vorhin so schnell verschwunden warst.", beantwortete er Johns Frage.

"Und über was?", entgegnete er und schaute wieder starr Richtung Horizont, als ob es da etwas äußerst Wichtiges zu entdecken gab.

"Ich frage mich, was du gemeint hast, als du sagtest, du könntest es nicht ertragen, dass ich verliebt sei?"

"D-Das hast du missverstanden! Ich gönne dir dein Glück.", log er, nur sein Herz wusste die Wahrheit und die würde er hier nicht preisgeben.

"Bist du dir sicher?", hakte Rodney nach.

"Ja bin ich. Ich frage mich nur, wer die Glückliche ist? Ist sie hübsch?", formulierte John die Worte etwas zaghaft. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mehr wissen, wer diese Dame war.

"Hübsch ist _'sie'_ wirklich. _'Sie'_ hat einen knackigen Hintern, ein bezauberndes Lächeln, wunderschöne Augen, schwarzes Haar. Für _'ihre'_ Frisur braucht sie Stunden. Und zu guter Letzt begreift _'sie'_ nicht, dass _'sie'_ ein _'er'_ ist, gerade vor mir steht und mich total verzweifelt anschaut.", lächelte Rodney, als er sah, wie bei John langsam der Groschen fiel.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass du..."

"Ja, John! Du bist derjenige, den ich liebe. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass dadurch unsere wiedergewonnene Freundschaft erneut in die Brüche gehen könnte. Aber ich musste es dir sagen, ich habe schon viel zu lange geschwiegen. Und dann warst du plötzlich so seltsam und... und na ja... ich dachte vielleicht könnte es sein, dass du... vielleicht auch...", stammelte Rodney, da er jetzt doch ziemlich nervös und angespannt war.

John trat näher auf Rodney zu, legte seine rechte Hand an dessen Wange. Er sah ihm in die Augen und dann bewegten sich ihre Gesichter langsam aufeinander zu, bevor sich sacht ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss trafen. Diese zarte Berührung war Rodney Antwort genug. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Eine riesige Glücksblase platzte in seinem Inneren und verjagte sämtlich Zweifel und Ängste, die er die ganze Zeit über gespürt hatte und nicht wusste, was werden würde. Der Kuss intensivierte sich, wurde leidenschaftlicher. Aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel lösten sie sich kurze Zeit später von einander, schauten erneut in die Augen des anderen und erkannten in ihnen die gegenseitigen Gefühle. Vergessen war der Streich, der darauf folgende Kinnhaken, die Wut und die zerbrochene Freundschaft, aus der nun etwas viel Besseres und Großartigeres gewachsen war. Wobei sich beide sicher waren, dass dieses Etwas schon immer da gewesen war, versteckt und unbemerkt.

"Rodney, ich liebe dich! Und ich hoffe du kannst mir wegen des Streichs verzeihen? Es tut mir wirklich leid!", flüsterte John.

"Unter einer Bedingung!"

"Und die wäre?"

"Dass ich nie wieder auf diesen Planeten muss."

"Versprochen!"

*~*~*Ende*~*~*

Nov. 2009 bis Feb. 2010


End file.
